


New Music

by navaan



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Jazz Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Steve introduces Diana to new music.





	New Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Major](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major/gifts).



"This is music?" she asks.

"Take it jazz is not you favored kind of music?" he says amiably and smiles.

She shrugs. But she is still list listening, an intensely focused look on her face. He stares. After all her curiosity is even more attractive than the rest of the beautiful package. She's never _not_ interested. She wants to understand, and never dismisses what she doesn't understand yet. It's novel and perfect.

"People are dancing," she points out and stresses dancing like it's the wrong word.

"Try it?"

"With you," she says and holds out her hand.

He takes it.


End file.
